


Lies

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Lies" by Marina & The Diamonds.





	Lies

You were tired of this whole thing. You wanted to end it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

You watched Elijah and Hayley talk. A Mikaelson party was going on, so of course you were invited. Elijah had a certain soft spot for you–at least, that’s what you’d thought. As time passed, you realized that wasn’t the case.

Not able to stand another second, you finished your drink and stormed out of the compound. You fumbled for your car keys, but couldn’t seem to find them.

“Y/N!”

Ah, hell. Of course he would notice you had left, even when you didn’t want him to.

You turned around to face him. "What?“

"Leaving so soon?”

You nodded. Elijah walked up to you and studied your face. You were trapped in his gaze, and no matter how much you wanted to run, you couldn’t.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concern softening his tone.

You shook your head. “Nothing.”

“You and I both know that’s not true.”

He reached out to cup your face, but you stepped back.

“You’re never gonna love me, so what’s the use?” You hissed. "What’s the point in saying it’s never gonna end? You’re a proud man, Elijah, and you’re too proud to admit that you’ve made a mistake, and that makes you a coward until the end. I’m not the type that you like.“

Tears were running down your face, and you couldn’t stop your hands from shaking. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him, because if you did you would crumble.

"I just want it to be perfect, to believe it’s all been worth the fight,” you hiccupped. “But I can’t let you go.”

You slowly started walking backwards, away from this, away from him.

"Don’t follow me,” you whispered.

And you turned and ran to your car.


End file.
